The Forgotten Lands
by Russetwing
Summary: Long after the war with the Dark Forest, unseen forces are rallying once more. Dewpaw is a cat without a prophecy to guide her, and must decide to restore the Clans' bond with StarClan, or to destroy it forever. Jayfeather plays a large role. Rated T for violence. Sequel to The Last Hope.
1. Allegiances

_Hello all. Recently, I finished The Last Hope, and I was hit with a lightening bolt of creativity that must be appeased, lest I combust. And so, here you are. My first Warriors fic. This is a sequel to Omen of the Stars, which means, yes, it will be mainly an OC fic, and takes place a lengthy period of time after The Last Hope. Of course, the cats we all know and love will be present, though long since passed._

_This is just the cats, boring, I know, but I have the prologue ready too. So enjoy reading about various cats with randomly made up names._

_NOTE: I have changed the character to Jayfeather. Be warned, this is NOT about Jayfeather directly. But before you start accusing me of lying, I put that because a fic without a character name wouldn't get much attention. Jayfeather was chosen because he will play a VERY large role in this. It centers around Dewpaw (you'll get to her), but Jayfeather will play a role or make an appearance in almost every chapter. And because of that indirect attention, I have chosen Jayfeather._

_**Disclaimer**: I, Russetwing, do not own any part of the Warriors franchise, except for my own characters. Locations and other things of the sort belong to the Misses Hunters. I shall only state this once, so take note of it!_

* * *

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader

Spottedstar: Dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes and white patches.

Deputy

Graythorn: Dark gray tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Medicine Cat

Starlingtail: Amber tabby tom with green eyes.

Warriors

Sedgecloud: Long-legged amber tom with white tabby markings.

Apprentice: Cedarpaw

Willowpond: Speckled sandy she-cat with brown patches.

Tangleclaw: Long haired black and white tom.

Ripplestorm: Striped gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Hailberry: White she-cat with black markings.

Apprentice: Olivepaw

Meadowpad: Speckled yellow she-cat with green eyes.

Nettlewhisker: Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Waspjaw: Golden striped tom with an overbite.

Mudstrike: Dusty brown tom with white paws and tail.

Briartuft: Dappled cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Quailspring: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white legs.

Thrushleg: Long-furred gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Foxshadow: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Poppypelt: Ginger she-cat with white patches.

Emberclaw: Large cream-colored tom.

Apprentices

Olivepaw: Long haired gray tabby she-cat.

Frostpaw: White she-cat with amber eyes.

Cedarpaw: Russet tabby tom with white paws.

Queens

Clovermist: Dark brown tortoiseshell with blue eyes.

Kits: Hollowkit (long-haired dark brown tabby tom with green eyes), Featherkit (light brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes), Dewkit (dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes).

Fallowfern: Light ginger tabby with amber eyes.

Kits: Rainkit (gray striped tabby tom with amber eyes), Lizardkit (light ginger tom with green eyes and gray patches).

Elders

Hollybreeze: Elderly gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, blind in one eye.

Buzzardstrike: Deaf white tom with blue eyes.

**ShadowClan**

Leader

Brindlestar: Cream-colored tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy

Cloudfoot: Small black-and-white tom.

Medicine Cat

Lilyfrost: Gray dappled she-cat.

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Warriors

Shrewscar: Light brown tabby tom with white paws.

Apprentice: Swallowpaw

Ravenpetal: Black she-cat with white spots.

Patchstep: Sandy tom with white patches.

Moonsplash: Light gray she-cat with black spots.

Willowmist: Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Stonestripe: Gray tom with dark gray stripes.

Apprentice: Tanglepaw

Flintclaw: Calico tom with green eyes.

Grasswhisker: Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Pebblefur: Small tabby tom with white patches.

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Adderstream: Long-haired brown tabby tom with white feet.

Beetlefang: Dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

Honeyshine: Cream-colored tabby she-cat.

Heatherfoot: Dark brown dappled she-cat.

Appleflight: Light ginger she-cat with white patches.

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Lichenbrook: Long-haired gray tabby she-cat with black spots.

Berrydrop: Black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices

Fernpaw: Sandy dappled she-cat with green eyes.

Dustpaw: Long-legged gray tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Seedpaw: Cream-colored she-cat.

Swallowpaw: Dusty brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Tanglepaw: Black and white tom.

Queens

Nightstem: Dark gray tabby she-cat with white spots.

Kits: Snowkit, Volekit

Mallowpelt: Calico she cat, expecting kits.

Elders

Snakesong: Long-legged she-cat with blind blue eyes.

Tumblewing: Gray tabby tom.

**WindClan**

Leader

Aspenstar: Light gray tabby tom with white speckles.

Deputy

Blossomclaw: Pale ginger she-cat with a white tail.

Medicine Cat

Cherrycloud: Light ginger she-cat with white paws.

Warriors

Ebonyclaw: Lithe black she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudnose: Fluffy gray tabby tom with a white muzzle.

Duskblaze: Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Peachpaw

Oneclaw: Brown-and-tortoiseshell tom with no claws on his back right leg.

Wildcreek: Ginger tabby tom with an exceptionally fluffy tail.

Vixenbird: Dark ginger speckled she-cat with white paws.

Wolfbelly: Long-legged gray tom with a white underbelly.

Apprentice: Oakpaw.

Spiderfoot: Cream-colored dappled tom.

Owlsplash: Brown tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

Mintstream: Gray speckled she-cat with green eyes.

Falconshine: Light ginger she-cat with white paws and ears.

Apprentice: Ratpaw

Rabbitwing: White-and-gray she-cat.

Shimmerfoot: Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Fleetscar: Gray tabby tom with black ears.

Blackspots: White tom with black patches.

Apprentices

Peachpaw: Light ginger-and-white she-cat.

Ratpaw: Dusty brown tabby tom.

Oakpaw: Sandy tabby tom with white stripes.

Moonpaw: Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens

Morningheart: Golden tabby she-cat with white paws.

Kits: Leafkit, Thornkit.

Sootsong: Dark gray striped tabby she-cat.

Kits: Pearkit, Mumblekit.

Elders

Larkfall: Sandy tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Beetalon: Black tom with amber eyes.

Shallowleap: Gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

**RiverClan**

Leader

Slatestar: Dark gray striped tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Deputy

Runningspots: Brown tabby tom with black spots.

Medicine Cat

Ottertooth: Gray speckled tom, former warrior.

Warriors

Mothflower: Amber speckled she-cat.

Rushbreeze: Long-haired black tom.

Brightpelt: Sandy striped tabby she-cat.

Featherpelt: Light gray spotted she-cat.

Blazefur: Ginger tom with white paws.

Stormstrike: Large gray tom with a black tail.

Briartail: Brown tortoiseshell she-cat.

Weaselfoot: Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Timberdust: Dark gray dappled tom with white spots.

Hawkstep: Ginger speckled tom with white feet.

Roseleap: Ginger-and-white she-cat.

Hazelfoot: Amber she cat with a black muzzle.

Maplefern: Cream-colored dappled she-cat.

Hollowclaw: Black tom with white ears.

Creektail: Gray tabby tom with white spots.

Tawneypad: Tawney dappled she-cat.

Apprentices

Mosspaw: Ginger she cat with white markings.

Lighteningpaw: Amber tabby tom.

Marshpaw: Tortoiseshell tom with white paws.

Queens

Eaglefall: Black tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Kits: Mistkit, Smokekit, Vinekit

Coppertail: White she-cat with a ginger tail.

Kits: Cinderkit, Birchkit

Elders

Graystorm: Gray dappled she-cat with a torn ear.

Harebelly: Light ginger tom with a white stomach.

* * *

_I know I didn't include the cats outside clans thing. I'll get to it. But I want to go to bed._

_Any names or appearances relating or similar to characters in other fics are coincidental. I promise._

_Well, I hope to enjoy the writing process of this, and I hope you enjoy reading._

_Sincerely,_

_Russetwing._


	2. Prologue

_Prologue already? Why yes. This will be just old clan cats, so pardon any OOC-ness. They're not my characters, so I may be off on a few things, but I have read nearly every Warriors book to date. All the main series ones at least. So any OOC-ness is there because the cats have all grown up, matured, and their personalities have developed. Though not too much, I hope. If so, then please alert me to this, so that I may fix it. I hate too much OOC-ness more than most everything else, so help me out._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: I, Russetwing, do not own any part of the Warriors franchise, except for my own characters. Locations and other things of the sort belong to the Misses Hunters. I shall only state this once, so take note of it!_

* * *

Prologue

Trees swayed and birds sang in a melodious fashion, a painting of peace. A clearing lay in a sea of endless trees of all different types, an ocean of greens and browns as the light of the endless Greenleaf rained down on everything in its path. Fat unsuspecting prey nibbled among the roots of large trunks, nourishment waiting to happen. StarClan was balanced, harmonious, and its starry inhabitants were at ease.

A golden tom was overlooking the scene far below, stars littering his shimmering and well-groomed pelt. Sadness lingered in his gaze, and he let out a sigh. The queen far below the sky let out a strangled, pained cry as a second kit slid onto the ground, followed by a third. The medicine cat nodded and gave encouraging words to the queen, informing her that the birth was over. The queen heaved a sigh and settled her soft blue gaze on her kits. The golden tom purred, happy that his clan was living on, creating new life even though he wasn't living witness to it. The melancholy still shadowed his amber eyes, and he became lost in thought, transfixed with past memories. He didn't take any notice of the ferns swaying and parting for a fuzzy gray tabby she-cat.

"Why the long face?" He straightened with a start, whirling around to face the newcomer. He blinked, recognizing the cat. He purred, beckoning her over. She trod over the worn ground, and relished silently in the wondrous feeling of smooth moss between her claws.

"No reason. I was just… remembering." The tabby she-cat nodded in understanding, coming over and settling down beside him, twining her fluffy gray one with his.

"Remembering our kits?" She gazed into his eyes, blue meeting amber. He nodded, touching noses with his mate. She, however, sensed that the subject she had mentioned wasn't really the thing bothering her mate. He turned his head away, but not soon enough for the she-cat to miss the forlorn look that crossed his handsome features. She hesitated before pushing further. "Thinking that it can't be long before Hollybreeze joins us?" He whipped around in shock, and, suddenly resigned, guiltily nodded.

"It's a terrible thing to think, but I can't help it." He drooped his head in shame.

"No, it's understandable. I've noticed as well. She's grown so old…" She trailed off, giving her mate a meaningful look. "But you have no reason to feel ashamed. She has lived a _very_ long and meaningful life. She's older than any cat I ever met." The tom considered this, brightening considerably.

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting her," Ferns rustled and shook as another she-cat padded into the clearing, coming to rest beside her brother, laughter in her piercing green gaze. The tom purred, touching noses with his sister. Her black pelt resembled the night sky, inky darkness littered with glowing light.

"Hollyleaf, you were always so strange." Hollyleaf joined in the chorus of rumbles, flicking her brother with her tail. Starlight gleamed in her well-groomed black pelt as she settled down, muscles rippling under her fur. Hollyleaf peered into the ThunderClan camp, noticing immediately the three new additions to the nursery.

"Clovermist gave birth? Isn't it early?" Her concerned mew gathered the attention of the others.

"She's fine. Three healthy kits, one tom and two she-cats." The golden tom sat up straighter, announcing the details to the company.

"Why, Lionblaze, you sound like a proud father." Yet another voice sounded from the forest as a gray tabby swept through the ferns, halting when he reached the other three cats.

"Well, of course I'm proud of any addition to our clan. You should be too, Jayfeather!" Jayfeather rolled his eyes, two piercing orbs that seemed like an endless tide of blue, and Lionblaze felt like his brother was somehow staring straight into his soul.

"I am," Jayfeather shouldered his way in between his siblings, an action so familiar to all three that none took any notice. "Let me see," He ordered. Noticing the strange look Lionblaze was giving him, suspicion sparked in Jayfeather's gaze. "What?" He barked. Lionblaze shook his head, silver light mingling with gold.

"Nothing. I guess I'm still not used to you being able to see." Referring to his brother's blindness prior to death made Lionblaze shy away slightly, expecting to be berated by his brother, who was still sensitive to his previous inability to see. But, to his surprise, Jayfeather did nothing except sigh.

"I'd think you would be used to it by now," Jayfeather's tone was irritated, but much less so than Lionblaze had expected.

"You know, he does have a point," The soft gray tabby added, nudging her mate with her head. Jayfeather purred and gestured to the she-cat.

"See? Even Cinderheart is used to it," Lionblaze purred and flicked his brother's ear. "Now shut up and let me see what's happening." This time, all three cats rolled their eyes at Jayfeather's blatancy as he peered into the world of the living.

Lionblaze could tell something was off when his brother's ears laid back. He leaned in, looking down upon the now crowded nursery. Although the elder kits were having trouble finding room, and Fallowfern was fussing as normal, he couldn't see any problems.

"What's wrong?" Hollyleaf was the one to sound the question; she too had noticed her brother's unease. "Is one of them unhealthy?" This time, concern laced her mew as she glanced down, followed by Cinderheart. Soon, all four cats were crouching around the hole that led into the living, wondering what exactly the medicine cat had seen, all four heads wrestling for a view.

"…Nothing," Jayfeather righted himself abruptly and turned on his heel, stalking away, shoving ferns aside as he exited the clearing. Lionblaze, shooting a glance at the two she-cats, followed quickly, bounding through the underbrush to catch up with his sibling. He soon caught a glimpse of the starry tabby pelt and skidded to a halt beside him. Jayfeather paid Lionblaze no heed and shoved his brother aside, continuing on, easily jumping over a root and disappearing into the thicket. Lionblaze gazed after his brother sadly. His brother had become so much more independent since he had died. The ability to see had spurred Jayfeather on to learn anything a warrior would need to know, and now he was nearly as strong as his brother. In some ways Lionblaze was happy for his brother; he knew that for Jayfeather's entire life, the craving to see had hindered him, and dying had been a blessing of some sort, but it made upset Lionblaze to see his brother becoming less dependant on him, as selfish as the thought was.

_Jayfeather, you used to tell me things like this!_ He thought. But, reconsidering this, Lionblaze realized that his brother had kept secrets. The Prophecy, the trips to the past. But then again, Lionblaze had kept his own fair share of secrets as well.

Following his brother, he leaped through the forest of stars, trailing the medicine cat. His blood pumping through his muscles, Lionblaze was so completely lost in the free feeling of running, he almost didn't notice his brother sitting in front of a gorse bush, tail brushing the ground impatiently. Lionblaze stopped abruptly, kicking up dirt with his paws. He faced his brother, expectation on his features.

"Why did you leave?" Jayfeather considered this for a moment.

"I didn't want to worry anyone." His brother answered with a shrug.

"So why did you wait?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't give up," This time Jayfeather sighed, throwing a half-hearted glare at his brother.

"So what's wrong?" Lionblaze finally asked, relieved to get to the point.

"It was that kit," Jayfeather began with a sigh as Lionblaze padded over to sit in front of his brother.

"Which one?"

"The larger she-cat."

"Is she not healthy?"

"No," Jayfeather trailed off, slight uncertainty fazing him. Lionblaze was shocked. For his entire life, and death, Jayfeather had hardly been uncertain of himself. That Lionblaze had known of. "She… Something's different about her."

"Different?" Lionblaze pressed forth. "How?" Jayfeather growled in frustration.

"I don't know, okay? That's why I left! I was going to see Yellowfang," Lionblaze blinked. The old mangled she-cat had never been Jayfeather's favorite cat, and Lionblaze couldn't imagine his brother ever consulting the adder-tongued medicine cat. "Something about that kit… I think something is going to happen. Something we won't be able to stop. But I don't know what, and that's why this is so frustrating!" Lionblaze flinched. Seeing his brother so distraught was unnerving.

"So you're saying that she-cat is going to face something," Jayfeather nodded. "Something big." Jayfeather nodded once more. "And we can't tell what _it_ is."

"Yes… I think so." Lionblaze sighed. He had thought the times of trouble had passed, and peace had finally come to the clans. Even the oldest cat in the clans, Hollybreeze, had never known a time of war, being the daughter of Lionblaze's eldest kit. He faced his brother, steeling his nerves. Lionblaze had grown soft over the countless moons of peace, in both the living world and StarClan.

"Then we must do our best to prepare her."

* * *

_Alright. I did say our favorite cats would be here, right? Please tell me if any of them are too OOC, because I MUST know, for the sake of my sanity! Tips are appreciated, and reviews are loved! No flames please. I probably will go back and edit this in the morning, but I'm quite tired after writing the Allegiances, this, and half of chapter one in one night. I'll get chapter one finished soon._

_Questions, comment, criticism, anything is appreciated!_

_Sincerely,_

_Russetwing_


	3. Chapter 1

_Right, so this went relatively fast for me. I edited a bunch (and had to read The Fourth Apprentice for the four billionth time) so that I wouldn't put in something I shouldn't. If I made any mistakes concerning the books, tell me!_

_Also, I refer to Dewkit (before she is named) as She and occasionally Her, and I want to avoid confusion in terms of what is going on._

_Enjoy!_

_Shoutout to Twinsight!_

Chapter 1

Cold. That was the first thing She felt. Cold. It nipped at her limbs and drove the breath from her lungs. It was the only thing She knew. It was the first thing She knew. It was just her and this uncomfortable feeling, like there was something better to feel, but She did not know it yet.

And then She sensed it, close, barely out of reach. Something that penetrated the chill and beckoned her to the sensation. And then it had a name. Warmth. She squirmed, wanting to be closer to this warmth, to feel it melt her limbs and rock her into a steady slumber. She was tired. She moved, and felt something beneath her tender, unsoiled pads. It was soft, but was a strange feeling nonetheless. Growing more confident, She scrambled towards this warmth. It grew more intense, more concentrated. And then She couldn't move any further. Something blocked her way. It wriggled upon her touch, but it was warm too. She didn't mind. It was soft, thin soft fur spread over flesh.

She shoved herself up against it, trying to absorb more warmth. But it moved, and She realized that its size didn't much compare to hers. She was unsatisfied. She felt the larger warmth much closer now, and managed to lug her tiny form to the main source of that warmth, that comfort. She buried her nose into it and, opening her mouth, inhaled deeply (a somewhat strange sensation), relishing in the scent. It too was warm, and She liked it.

She felt tired now. All she wanted to do was rest, to drift off into the calm, serene blackness of which she vaguely recalled. Suddenly she was nudged gently to the side and felt shock manifest itself into a small mewl, another new feeling. She quickly disregarded this, however, as something called to her. Primal instinct encouraged her to latch onto the warm flesh and she began suckling from the being before her, kneading the warm surface. It felt like that smaller mass, but larger, sturdier. As warm milk flooded her mouth, She swallowed involuntarily, her throat muscles contracting in a way She hadn't experienced before. A rumble ripped itself through her chest, and She squirmed in surprise. It wasn't a bad feeling, however, so She ignored it. Two other masses wormed their way in next to her, and began suckling from the warmth as well. Jealousy clouded her mind; She didn't want them taking _her_ warmth.

She squirmed once more, trying to separate the other beings from her warmth. Suddenly, she felt something stop her, and She disregarded the other two quickly, becoming absorbed in feeding once more. She let go of the warmth in favor of curling up beside it. There was a thunder deep inside of it, beating to a rhythm that was intoxicatingly familiar. The warmth began rumbling as well, and this soon lulled her off to sleep, cradled between these three warm beings, of which She discovered she didn't mind at all.

And then She was hit with her first coherent thought, that those two masses next to her were not intruding, but sharing with her what they had shared before. And the warmth was rumbling for all of them.

And her first coherent thought was that She loved them all.

* * *

She began a routine. She would arouse when the masses next to her woke, and would suckle from the warmth until She found satisfaction. When that happened, She fell back into a slumber from which She would wake when the ones next to her woke. She was used to the endless loop, and was content with it. It comforted her, this endless cycle. The ones next to her were comfort in themselves. She knew they would be near her as long as the warmth was there as well. And She knew the warmth would always remain.

Then one day, something changed. She woke from her sleep, wriggling towards the warmth, racing the masses next to her. And suddenly, there was a pop. She reeled back in shock as her tender eardrums were assaulted with a variety of noises. With alien sounds clouding her judgment and confusing her sense of balance, proportion, everything, she let out a pitifully frightened mewl. And then something arose from the noise, a musical sound.

"Look! Her ears unsealed already!" The sound was deep and comforting. Feminine and gentle, She immediately identified it with the warmth. She did not know why or how She knew the voice belonged to the warmth, but she knew it did. Slowly, very slowly, the other sounds subsided into her surroundings, and She found herself able to concentrate once more.

"The first of her siblings! Congratulations, Clovermist." Another tone added itself to the waves of sound. It was light and held depths of which She could not identify. A rumble followed, a lovely sound.

"Does that mean that she can hear us?" Different still, higher and firmer, yet masculine, filled with youth, the volume greater than the previous voices.

"Yes, so _be quiet_! You'll scare the poor thing!" The second voice sounded once more, but was overshadowed by a purr, making the order much more joking than serious.

"Oh, it's alright, Fallowfern. She'll have to get used to it eventually." The warmth's voice sounded once more, and She used that to guide her towards the warmth. She made the connection that the second voice must belong to Fallowfern. So the warmth had a name as well? Clovermist… She mulled the title over in her mind and purred in satisfaction. It was a fitting name, soft and gentle, like the warmth.

"So are you going to give her a name _now?_" Yet another voice rang, similar to the third, the masculine, childish one, but not quite. It was filled with humor, as if the owner was happy for no particular reason. She decided She quite liked the voice.

"Hush Rainkit! That's rude!" Fallowfern's scold was cut off by Clovermist's deep purr.

"Not yet. I will when she opens her eyes," The warmth, Clovermist, answered the unnamed voice, presumably Rainkit.

"I still think you should let us name them," The third voice grumbled, followed by a mild thump. "Hey!"

"Don't question a queen's rights to name her kits, Lizardkit. If I had left your names up to your father, you would both be named after him. The vain tom." Fallowfern's scoffing complaint ended in a purr, closely followed by Clovermist's.

She didn't understand half of what was being said, but she knew enough to know that those four were discussing something she didn't yet understand. She hoped She would someday. A yawn made its way through her jaws, and She stumbled close to Clovermist, eager to be lost in sleep once more.

"Oh, dear. You must be tired. Being bombarded with all these sounds. Come here," And with those words, Clovermist drew her close, letting the warmth given off comfort Her as She drifted off into slumber, this time with the lullaby of Clovermist's heart mingled with the chorus of sound to accompany her off into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next sunrise began a new adventure for the kit. Waking up much sooner than normal, She sensed that the masses next to her hadn't arisen yet. Stretching her limbs, She considered feeding, but discarded the thought. There were so many things to _hear…_

She began to pick her way slowly away from the warmth and explore, relishing in the sounds that now seemed natural to her. The crunch of the ground beneath her paws, the shifting of leaves, the flapping of insect wings. Feeling her way over the last of the soft ground under her feet, She felt a new ground under her tiny claws. It was hard, and it seemed to move slightly when She felt it. Unfazed, She continued on. It made a dull thumping sound when she tread on it, not very loud at all.

She had only taken a few steps when she came across something new. It was cool and thin and stretched towards the sky. The tendril didn't feel like anything She had felt before, and, transfixed, she grabbed it in her claws.

She squealed and jumped back in fright when the stem bent over without being spurred and something slid off the top, landing on her head with a _plop!_ It felt quite different, like milk but thinner.

And then her eyes flew open in shock.

Dizzying hues of green were the first sights to greet her eyes. Emerald, olive, lime, any color She could imagine and more, all before her. It made her tender retinas cramp and She felt her pupils dilate, turning to thin black slits. It was all so… bright. She didn't think it could get any more blinding. And She glanced down. Brown, with the most interesting texture she had seen. It was loose, and She understood why it had felt odd beneath her paws. Her paws… She _saw_ them. Brown in color, like the ground, but richer, containing hidden tints of red, where the light shone and gleamed on her fresh pelt. Her eyes climbed up her front legs, and she realized she had darker brown stripes running up her limbs. Her gaze turned upward, and her eyes widened. She was contained in an enclosure of sorts, but the branches and vines climbed towards the sky, one side blocking a sandy colored wall of stone. She had never seen anything so tall.

She looked around her next, her gaze stopping at the mossy nest from which she had climbed. It looked fuzzy, and so she scrambled over to it, seeing the softness with a new light. She looked up, peering further into the nest and saw two small lumps of fur, one dark brown, like hers, and one a lighter, softer tan. Both were breathing deeply, lost in slumber, curled up against the warmth. These two sleeping mounds, She felt an overwhelming desire to protect them, to shield them from harm's way.

She glanced up, and her breath caught in her throat. The first thing she took notice of when She caught sight of Clovermist was her mother's eyes. Two blazing, gentle orbs of cerulean that She became lost in. She was transfixed by those eyes, eyes filled with kindness and love for her.

Clovermist blinked, and the spell broke. A purr rumbled in the queen's chest and filled Her ears.

"So you've opened your eyes? You're a fast learner," Clovermist beckoned her over, and She hesitantly stepped into the nest. Clovermist used her tail and swept Her close, between the two sleeping mounds and the large wall of warm.

_I never knew Clovermist was so _big, She thought, gazing up at her mother.

Clovermist swiped her tongue across the top of Her head, wiping up the drop of water that had fallen from the stem of grass. Clovermist leaned back, studying her daughter with eyes sparking with intelligence.

She studied her mother as well. They had the same deep brown pelt, but Clovermist's was mingled with a tortoiseshell pattern that swam before her eyes.

"You'll need a name now, I suppose," Clovermist began, losing herself in thought. "I'll name you Dewkit. You opened your eyes because of that dewdrop, after all."

She was no longer She. She was Dewkit, and Dewkit pondered her new name. She decided she liked it, and she let out a light purr. Clovermist responded with a rumble of her own. Dewkit, armed with her new name, climbed up on her mothers back as Clovermist watched bemusedly. From there she could see the entire nursery. In another nest, there was another large she-cat. Dewkit guessed that was Fallowfern. _Then those two must be Rainkit and Lizardkit,_ she realized. The two kits were similar in size to herself and the two lumps of fur, one ginger and one gray, nestled up against Clovermist, but they were still much larger than her. Dewkit stared in awe at the sheer size of everything.

"Why is everything so big?" She pondered aloud, capturing Clovermist's attention. Her mother purred, her eyes narrowing in happiness.

"Because you are so small," Came the answer along with a purr.

"Will I be big someday?" Dewkit yawned. The onslaught of sights and colors had managed to drain her energy in such a short amount of time. Clovermist purred, nudging the kit back into the crook of her stomach.

"Yes, you will, Dewkit," Dewkit nodded in satisfaction, and closed her eyes, comforted by the simple darkness that greeted her. Hearing the birds singing and the insects chirping, Dewkit was gratefully lulled off to sleep by the steady beating of her mother's heart once again.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about, Jayfeather?" A soft gray she-cat with stunning yet puzzled blue eyes asked. Her pelt glistened with starlight as she looked up at the tabby tom, seemingly unaware of his angst. She waved her tail, gesturing Jayfeather to settle down on the limestone rock beside her. It was yet another picture perfect day for the warriors of StarClan, and Jayfeather couldn't help but be irritated by it.

_Doesn't this place know that we could all be in trouble? _Jayfeather pondered angrily. He plopped down with a huff next to the she-cat, who looked at him quizzically, surprised by the tabby's bad mood.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes… No… I don't know!" Jayfeather spat, startling the she-cat, who responded by puffing her pelt. "Something's wrong!" The she-cat cocked her head, wondering what that meant exactly.

"Wrong how? Did something happen, Jayfeather?"

"In a way… Dovewing, do you know the new litter that was born several sunrises ago?" His question mildly surprised Dovewing. She had expected the tom to start badgering on about how infuriating Yellowfang was, or something similar (she had thought for a moment that he had had an argument with Half-Moon), but she nodded, recalling the queen's pained cries.

"I heard," She meant this literally. Somehow, the Three had kept their special abilities after the prophecy had been fulfilled, and had stuck with them even in death. This was how Jayfeather knew the she-cat was surprised. Though, since gaining sight and losing his life, his incredible senses had dimmed slightly, causing him to rely more on his eyes. But Jayfeather could still sense powerful waves of confusion rolling off of Dovewing. "Did something happen to one of the kits?" Dovewing asked this, already knowing the answer. Jayfeather didn't respond as Dovewing's ears instinctually angled backwards, listening for any abnormalities in the Clan. Hearing none, she turned to Jayfeather, urging him to go on.

The tabby tom sighed, gazing tensely at his surroundings. A small brook trickled downhill, surrounded by sun-bleached stones ranging from pebbles to boulders. Moss grew in surplus here, thick and fertilized by the moist soil. Several cattails poked their heads through cracks in the rocks, swaying gently in the breeze. Starry clouds dotted the sky in wisps of white, the only spots in the cerulean sea above them. Jayfeather, tiring of the vibrant beauty, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The smell of damp earth and fresh soil carried itself on the cool wind, somewhat blocked by the overpowering sweetness of pollen. He heard the babbling and bubbling of the creek and the songbirds unintentionally harmonizing with each other, the crickets chirping and cicadas buzzing, and if he strained his ears, Jayfeather imagined he could almost hear the whispering breeze singing along with the natural orchestra.

"Are you okay, Jayfeather?" Dovewing's soft mew held a concerned gentleness to it, telling him that she was purposefully tiptoeing around this tender subject of his, not desiring to start an outburst that Jayfeather was oh so famous for. Jayfeather exhaled, not realizing he had been holding his breath. He opened his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. But one of those kits, the larger she-cat, she's different," Dovewing opened her mouth to reply, but was silenced as Jayfeather went on. "Something's off," Dovewing nodded, her ears flickering involuntarily towards the wing beats of a butterfly. "I can't sense her." Dovewing reeled back slightly, her ears pointing down.

"Is that possible?"

"Well, yes, and no. I couldn't tell what she had done, where she had been. Her emotions are as clear as day to me. I just don't know what she has done. I can't look back on her memories, and I can't see her dreams." Hearing this, Dovewing purred, righting herself and flicking Jayfeather's ear with her fluffy tail. Jayfeather's power had possibly grown stronger since he had died. Perhaps a part of his gift had remained in the Clan, the realm of the living, but no matter what, Jayfeather now had the ability to walk in the dreams of cats both in StarClan and out. Of course, the Dark Forest was mysteriously cut off from him. Dovewing couldn't hear anything beyond the border as well, to their dismay. The Place of No Stars had been dangerously quiet ever since the Great Battle. Nobody dwelled on it, however, because of the many moons of silence. While unnerving at the beginning, the cats of StarClan had grown accustomed to the peace.

"Well of course you can't, mouse-brain! She's a kit, she doesn't know anything besides her mother and milk," She gave Jayfeather (who was looking rather unamused) a reassuring look. "So she wouldn't have any memories to look back on!" Thinking the issue was solved, Dovewing purred and settled back.

"No." Jayfeather's response was sharp, more of a retort than a protest.

"No?"

"No. I can tell. Now, listen," he recaptured the she-cat's attention. Dovewing nodded warily, confused as to where this conversation was leading. "Imagine you could hear a cat, but you couldn't tell where this cat was. You knew how fast they were breathing, could hear their paws on the ground, but didn't know where they were. They were just walking in a blank space that you couldn't name." Dovewing stared at the brooding tom in stunned silence. She couldn't imagine that.

"And kits do have memories." Jayfeather began, correcting the shocked she-cat. "I remember, right after you were kitted, you had a dream about the scent of Whitewing's supper." Dovewing stared at Jayfeather in mild surprise, the previous shock waning, replaced by interest. Jayfeather could practically feel her thinking, back, trying to remember any such dream, but shook her head in disappointment.

"So, this she cat, you can't walk in her dreams?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't tried yet." Dovewing hesitated at this, her mind wandering back to something Jayfeather couldn't name. Curious, the tom began probing her mind cautiously for whatever was causing the she-cat confliction.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Dovewing suddenly broke the silence, snapping Jayfeather out of his concentration. He looked at her quizzically. "Knowing that she is unlike any other cat, it may cause… Complications." Her mind wandered off, sauntering back to her past.

After mulling it over with his conscience for a few heartbeats, Jayfeather guiltily probed Dovewing's mind for whatever she was thinking of.

Dovewing's mind had unintentionally wandered back to one of her fights with Ivypool, back when they were both apprentices. It was the nastiest fight between the otherwise happy siblings that Jayfeather had ever seen, and the tom watched in interest as cruel words and insults were hurled from one party to another. Jayfeather watched in silence as Ivypool stormed off through some ferns and Dovewing flew off though the opposing gorse bushes. Jayfeather followed Dovewing, who was overcome with anger, fury, and unyielding sorrow. And Jayfeather knew what it was from. Ivypool ('paw, at the time) was jealous and furious at the amount of attention directed at Dovewing, thinking that for some reason, her clanmates favored her sister. It drove Ivypool mad, and made Ivypool mad at Dovewing, which made Dovewing mad. Dovewing paused, cursing the Prophecy for all it was worth.

"Dovewing," Jayfeather murmured, not realizing his mistake. With a start, he slapped his tail over his mouth, but it was too late. Dovewing had heard the comment, and had sensed him inside her head. His silent invasion shocked her, and her mind flooded with a default memory in surprise.

Jayfeather's head whipped back as he was slammed into another memory, another time.

Fire. So much of it, burning his – no, Dovewing's whiskers, singing her pelt. The heat was unbearable, but all Dovewing could think of was… Jayfeather blinked in shock.

Tigerheart. He thought Dovewing had discarded her feelings for the tabby tom, but she still harbored an affection running so deep in her blood it was almost impenetrable. Jayfeather remembered what this event was now. The devastating forest fire on the boundaries of ShadowClan and ThunderClan; ravaging the forest and destroying the waning amount of leaf-fall prey. It had occurred only a few moons after Jayfeather's death; he remembered watching from above, in the starry, moist groves of StarClan. He had concentrated on the camp, yowling to nothing in frustration as cats ran out to save others; they fell, their deaths so painstakingly slow. Toadstep; Blossomfall; Lilyfrost; Mousewhisker; he watched in agony as they lost consciousness, suffocated by the smoke, and began to climb the starry steps up to StarClan. He had paid no heed to Dovewing. In truth, he was ashamed. He hadn't even noticed the she-cat when she had disappeared; he only realized what had happened to her when Ivypool's agonized yowl sounded when she discovered her sister's charred body. By the time dawn broke, Dovewing was sitting beside him, sharing tongues. His heart ached for the gray she-cat, but he knew her time would come eventually; just like his.

Jayfeather didn't know Dovewing had been searching for Tigerheart. He had never felt desperation as strong as the kind that seared Dovewing's pelt as she raced through the endless maze of smoke and fire. She had heard his shocked yowl, right when she noticed the scent and sound of burning wood. She knew he had been one of the first to discover the flames.

Jayfeather wondered if it was love, driving Dovewing. The she-cat had never taken a mate, despite Bumblestripe's offers. Had she been nurturing a secret desire for Tigerheart? No, Dovewing was a loyal ThunderClan cat through and through. She still cared for Tigerheart, though. She didn't want him to die such a horrible death. Jayfeather knew that ShadowClan had suffered losses as well, though, admittedly, Jayfeather hadn't been paying much attention to the pine forest.

Dovewing's senses were overflowing. She couldn't see past the smoke, couldn't hear past the blood pounding in her ears and the furious burning of the previously lush forest. She was terrified. But she knew Tigerheart was around here somewhere. He couldn't have disappeared, could he? Dovewing was blind, racing through the forest, panicked into a terror she had never known before.

Suddenly, a crack resounded, bouncing off the walls of blackness. Flaming shrapnel landed on her sleek pelt, charring her fur, but she took no notice. She skidded to a halt as a crashing sound echoed. It was coming from everywhere, nowhere. Where was it? Suddenly, orange filled her vision, the cracking and exploding growing nearer. For a split second, Dovewing thought that it was Firestar, come to rescue her. And then all Dovewing could see was blackness.

Jayfeather reeled back in shock. He recalled Dovewing's body being found under a fallen tree. Was that really how the she-cat's life had ended? He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize that he was back by the stream with Dovewing. Both of them were panting heavily, from the exertion Dovewing had experienced in her memory. Both of them had experienced Dovewing's death. Dovewing was shaking, Jayfeather noticed. But then again, so was he. Dovewing whirled to face him, lividness writhing in her blue eyes.

"_Why did you do that?"_ She hissed, baring her fangs. Jayfeather blinked.

"You never told me, how you –" He was cut off by a snarl form the furious she-cat.

"_How could you?_ Those memories were private! This is why you can't interfere with that kit's life _or_ dreams!" She spat. Jayfeather was shocked at her rage, but he felt the beginnings of anger welling up inside of himself as well.

"Well how was I supposed to know that you abandoned your clanmates in their time of need for a _ShadowClan cat?_" The words spilled out of Jayfeather's muzzle before he could stop them. He immediately regretted what he said. Dovewing's eyes lost the violence in them, to be replaced by simmering fury.

"Do not pry into that kit's life!" She hissed, bounding down the rocks and stalking away. She paused, glancing behind her shoulder, and Jayfeather saw not only lividness in her eyes, but pain as well. "And I am a _loyal_ cat." The last words were nothing more than a hiss that Jayfeather strained to hear. And with that, Dovewing exited, leaving quivering gorse bushes behind.

Jayfeather slumped his shoulders in defeat, an angry sigh escaping his muzzle. He had made an enemy in one of his closest allies.

* * *

Jayfeather lay curled in his nest of moss and feathers. Trying to ignore the breathing of cats around him, he clenched his eyes shut, imagining the frail, yet steady, heartbeat of the deep brown kit in the ThunderClan camp below him. Shallow yet strong breaths… Jayfeather felt himself lulled off to sleep with this kit, feeling his weary bones relax and his eyes, though already closed, get sealed shut.

He felt himself in the kit's mind. He could feel the boundary of her dream, so close, he could taste it; smell it if he opened his mouth. He padded forth, nearing victory.

_Perhaps my fight with Dovewing was unwarranted,_ Jayfeather thought in hope. But then, out of nowhere, an impenetrable gate appeared, locking him out of the she-kit's mind.

"Why?" Jayfeather couldn't help but ask. He had expected this, it had happened before, when the kit was born. Why was this kit closed off? Were his powers waning? No, that wasn't possible. They had only gotten stronger.

Then what was this? This wall of stone, preventing Jayfeather from entering the small kit's dreams? Why?

Jayfeather peered into the darkness. He could feel something blocking him. It wasn't good. This thing… it was unnatural. It could potentially put the entire Clans in danger. It was something none of the Clan cats – living or not – had ever experienced before.

And Jayfeather was going to find out what it was.

* * *

_So yeah, this chapter was… intense, but it's going to speed up starting around the next few chapters. I promise, the angst that the Warrior Series is known for will come eventually!_

_Dovewing's eyes have been described as green, gold, and blue, but I went with blue because that's what it says in the Allegiances._

_I plan to give some back-story on how each cat died eventually. Today you learned what happened to Dovewing._

_Please review. Not out of the goodness of your heart, not out of pity for the lowly review-deprived author, no. Please, review because it's my birthday. Well, on the 17th. But still! If I get at least three reviews, I promise to update by Monday! If not earlier! Please! Yes, I am resorting to begging! Have mercy!_

_So… Anyone got any theories? If so, I'd love to hear them._

_Now, onto my reviewer response:_

_Twinsight: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you liked this chapter. I edited this twice, so I hope it wasn't confusing. Thanks!_

_Sincerely,_

_Russetwing_


End file.
